Help For Authors In Need
by Girl of the Secret City
Summary: A bunch of unfinished stories I'm putting up for adoption, all LOTR! May include Sue like people, may not be right, may skip certain events.


**These stories were started but never finished. So whatever I put up shall be adoptable. Here's Delilah, I got as far as Gandalf comes back after 17 years (that's the only book verse thing I put in her intentionally) and she can be a little Sueish, don't hurt me! I don't own LOTR!**

* * *

_chapter 1_

_unwanted mistake_

My name is Delilah, I am apparently Samwise Gamgee's sister. Does Merry and Pippin know this? NO! Does Frodo know about me? NO! Does Sam know about me? GOD BLASTED NO WAY! But in honesty I didn't really know up until now.

"Dee Dee! Hurry or you will be dragged!" Nada yelled to the girl standing there. "But I don't want to leave here, this is my home" I told her. "You have a brother that you don't even know Delilah May Gamgee, he is a very nice person with very nice friends." Nada told her softly

So to tell you the truth when someone calls me Dee Dee it means being a friend. Delilah means you are or were or did something wrong. Delilah May is trouble, and Delilah May Gamgee means that I am dead meat.

I stopped before a hobbit hole that was suppose to be Bag End where I would meet Sam, Merry, Pippin, and Frodo. I knocked softly on the door, there was no reply. I started to knock louder. "UGH! Open the door would you?!" I yelled to anyone inside. A man with brown hair came out "Do come in" he said. I walked inside. My eyes grew big just at first sight of the house. It was so big. And there he was. Samwise Gamgee. I looked at him a little strangely because he was my older brother. But I don't know him really, all I know is his name and what he looked like! "Frodo, Merry, um... Pippin? Where's Pippin Frodo?" Sam asked. It was silent, then a loud sound came from the kitchen. "I should've seen that one coming" Frodo muttered to himself. Hehe, what misery this will be to clean. Oh brother, I'll be in misery. Hehe, that reminds me of my dear old friend Nada, she came from planet earth, down to middle earth. Oh how she was strange when she came. It took months to get her to fit in. But she still sings her odd songs. She came as a woman no less. But a very odd one indeed. I am a hobbit, as you know. Nada sometimes talks about her sister Gladia and how they used to love making random parodies about their strange songs. But back to crazy villa 101 in other words. Back to my life... "So sis, what brings you around?" Sam asked. I thought for a moment. "Nada" I replied as if leaving Timbersale wasn't anything important. And as if I didn't care that Nada sent me here alone. "So tonight is the big party" Pippin said. "Yes, dear old Bilbo, what a charm" Frodo laughed. Everyone one else laughed as well. I just stood there a little puzzled. "Who and what party?" I asked. Then there was a knock at the door. I looked to see who it was and saw an older looking version of... Frodo... "Um, do come in sir" I replied trying to act like a proper lady. On the day my grave is buried and burned. "Yes, dear is Frodo here?" The man asked. I walked in and yelled "Frodo!" The man chuckled as others glared a bit. Frodo came to the door and told me "why don't you go with Sam and prepare yourself for the party" I shrugged and ran to Sam. He was on his way to the party and I ran into him. We both jumped and then I followed him to our home. When I got to my dresser I picked a silver and blue dress. With ruffles. It was silky and flat. I added some touch ups and as I braided my hair I sand a song. It was no hobbit song, but one of Nada's. She called it "Beautiful" by Christina something. I heard a voice behind me say "what a song, but all true" I spun around to see Sam. "Shall we be going?" I asked.

_chapter 2_

_let's get this party started_

"Hay isn't that Rosie Cotton?" I asked. "I believe it is-" Sam said not before Frodo pushes him towards her. Rosie gladly accepted him. "May I have this dance?" Curtis Proudfoot asked. I didn't really want to. "I uh well" I started but they guilty look on his face really got to me. "Fine" I said. He grabbed my hand running to the crowd. I gave Frodo one last 'help me' look and he just snickered. Out on the dance floor he asked "Having a good time?" I replied with a "pleasant" but really thought "I was" the we passed Sam and Rosie. And mouthed "Sam, help me please" he sighed.  
?with Sam?  
"I'm having a wonderful time" Sam said. Then he saw his sister dancing with Curtis. She mouthed "Sam, help me please" Rosie saw it too "I'm so sorry, let me please go save my sister" He sighed. "I see the look in her eyes" Rosie said. "She is miserable, go save her" Sam ran to them  
?Delilah?  
I saw Sam and Rosie talking. Then Sam started to walk over. "Hello Curtis" he said. I looked at him wide eyed and he said "may I borrow her" and grabbed my hand as we ran, a very angry Curtis behind us. He led me to Frodo. Then there was a boom and a crack. We all looked up to see a fiery red dragon headed towards us. Frodo got down and he pulled Sam, who pulled me. And I pulled Bilbo. When it was over we all knew who. Merry and Pippin. Obviously. Then we saw a very angry Gandalf storming through his way over to the hobbits. Pulling them by the ear and making wash all the dirty dishes which I assumed was Gandalf's "punishment". We laughed as we all sat for Bilbo's speech. " Today is my one hundred and eleventh birthday! Alas, eleventy-one years is far too short a time to live among such excellent and admirable hobbits. I don't know half of you half as well as I should like and I like less than half of you, half as well as you deserve." That really confused me though. So he doesn't know half of them and doesn't even like half of the half he knows? "Goodbye" he said after droning a long goodbye. Then he disappeared. This was hard on Frodo. So I walked up to him and said "let's go before anyone starts asking questions." He nodded as our quest not to be caught by other crazy hobbits. When we were out of eyesight we walked into his house. Gandalf was there and an envelope was on the ground. Frodo picked up the envelope and said "he's gone hasn't he" "I'm afraid so" Gandalf said "he's gone to stay with the elves" "he's been talking about it over time, but I never thought that he'd really leave" Frodo said sadly. "You'll see him soon enough" I said. My word shaky. I could not really promise that truth. "You're right. I most likely will see Bilbo" Frodo said. "I have suspicions about that ring Frodo, do not use it unless absolutely necessary." Gandalf said. We nodded and he hurried off. "Wait" Frodo said "where are you going?" "There are things I need to see to" Gandalf replied "Both of you, keep it secret, keep it safe"

_Chapter 3_

_Oh my Gandalf!_

It was around 17 years or so Frodo tells me (book verse), since Gandalf warned us about the ring. Most of it I spent hanging out with Frodo, saving Merry and Pippin from peoples wrath. And living with Sam. So about Gandalf... He came in and said. "Give me the ring Frodo" Frodo handed him the ring and Gandalf threw it in the fire. "What are you doing!" I exclaimed. He took the ring out with is staff and said. "Take this Frodo. It is quite cool" Frodo took the ring, trusting Gandalf and said "it is" "Do you see anything?" He asked. "Yes, but it is in elvish, I cannot read it" Frodo said. "I can, but I don't think it should be said here" I said. "In common tongue it say... one ring to rule them all. One ring to find them. One ring to bring them all. And into the darkness. Bind them" Gandalf said sternly "This is the one ring, forged by the dark lord, isn't it Gandalf?" I asked. Now in by the past I learned a bit of the ring. But it was but a myth. Now I know that it is real.

* * *

**Ok, who wants it, who needs it? Ha-ha. I know she's Sueish, I do know. If you can stand her long enough. Flaw her!**  
**Who wants her story? If you do please fill the fallowing:**  
**Account profile link (I know, stupid)**  
**Reason to adopt (I don't exactly take kiss ups FWI)**  
**Any future OCs (just checking!)**  
**Leveled Suethor? (I wantsta knows)**  
**Pairing (I was thinking Frodo)**

**kk! see ya round!**


End file.
